Braille is a system for writing for the visually impaired by using characters formed of six-dot arrays. The arrays include two adjacent columns with three dots in each column so that each dot of one column is horizontally aligned with an associated dot in the other column. Selecting various combinations for the dots forms the characters. For example, the letter “a” is characterized by a single raised dot in the first or upper most row of the left hand column. The letter “c” consists of a raised dot in each first row of the two columns.
Styluses for writing Braille are known. For example, a U.S. Patent of Yeaton et al. discloses a stylus for writing Braille that includes a longitudinally extending handle, an arm attached to the handle with an angular offset pointed end for making Braille impressions in paper. A pressure pad is attached to the arm for supporting a user's finger. Also, the handle is specially configured to locate the user's hand to a uniform gripping position during use of the stylus while the pad acts in conjunction with the user's index finger for applying downward pressure on the pointed end of the stylus.
While styluses of the aforementioned design may permit a user to form accurately aligned Braille characters, they include an angularly offset pointed end. Thus, such styluses are not conveniently carried in a pocket or protected by recessing the point into a guard.
Instruments with retractable points are also well known. For example, a U.S. Pat. of Burton, No. 4,665,912 discloses a skin-marking device comprising a finger-held tubular barrel having a narrow opening at one end and a needle carried in the barrel. The needle includes a pointed end extending outwardly through the narrow barrel opening and may be axially moved between an extended and recessed position.
It is now believed that there is a need and may be a commercial market for a writing device in accordance with the present invention. There should be a demand because the writing devices in accordance with the present invention are of a convenient size and easy to carry by clipping to a user's shirt or jacket pocket. Such devices also store a sharp point in a recessed position to avoid inadvertent scratches or punctures in the user's skin or tears in an individual's clothes. Further, such devices are of a convenient size to suit various individual users ranging from relatively small children to relatively large adults, are light in weight, durable and easy to use. The devices disclosed herein can also be manufactured and sold at a relatively low cost, are convenient and painless to use and can be produced in different sizes and shapes to appeal to the preferences and comfort of various individuals. Further such devices can be used over relatively long periods of time without unduly tiring the hand of the user.